Talking Through Walls
by PygmyMe
Summary: Annabeth's walls are too thin, and her neighbor is too loud. Her best friend keeps stealing her food, some kid from school has something against her, and now, her goldfish is dead. What better solution than begin talking to her wall? -*AU* Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**warnings: um pg-13 sex and language and that's about it.**

* * *

One of first things Annabeth noticed after moving into her new apartment, was her non-existent cooking skills. On her first morning there, she manages to burn her toast and set the toaster on fire. Luckily, she was able to control the fire (she threw the burning toaster into the shower), but now as a precaution she's living off of cereal, oven pizza, and microwave oatmeal. Not the healthiest- but Annabeth's just happy that she hasn't succumbed to being a stereotypical college student with the whole insta-soup thing.

All-in-all she was really enjoying the new privacy and her new life style. Her life was almost perfect.

Keyword: Almost.

The only problem were her walls. They were too thin. It sounds stupid at first, but when your neighbor is basically having sex every night it turns into the worst thing ever. Especially, when the girls he brings over like to scream profanities loud enough for the angels in heaven to hear. Annabeth's tried to ignore it, covering her ears with her pillow, listening to music, and once she even tried the whole 'fingers in my ears singing lalalalala'. Didn't work. She ended up staring at her ceiling, her face fifty different shades of red.

She could usually put up with his stupid, loud intercourse, but not today. School had been hectic and as she had been walking out of the classes some dumbass managed to hit her with a football. Now, she was sporting a major headache and all she needed was some peace and quiet.

Of course, that wasn't gonna happen.

The moment she had started to drift off -after a nutritious meal of burnt mac n' cheese- she heard her stupid neighbor drunkenly stumble in next door, a high pitched giggle followed his steps. There was a moan of "Oh, Percy..." and some groans.

Honestly, Annabeth couldn't take it, not tonight. "Hey! Can you not do this tonight?" She calls out. Immediately all noises stop, and Annabeth gives a small satisfied smile. "Thank you." She waits for moment, but all she hears is a door close and then silence.

For once this week, she can sleep peacefully.

x+x

The next day was Saturday, and thankfully she didn't have classes that day, but as she rolled over to have more sleep there was a knock on her door.

"Hey Annie! I know you're in there!" She could hear, Leo her friend, yell.

"Uugh, dude! It's barely afternoon!" She calls back, but gets up anyways.

Before she steps out of her room, she hears a muffled: "Erm, excuse me? Can you keep it down, please."

"Yeah sorry, _Percy_," she moans the last part, just like the girl from last night had. Annabeth hopes Percy's embarrassed and with a snicker, she walks to her front door. "Whaddaya want, you jerk. You woke me up."

"I need food," Leo answers, and steps into the flat.

"Too bad, I've got none."

"Let's go grocery shopping, then."

"As long as we can get ice cream after."

"Course, Annie." Leo says. "Anything for you."

Annabeth laughs. "Alright, let me go get dressed."

After suiting up in a dress and pulling her hair up, she walks back out. "Annie, damn. We're going to buy food not meet the president."

"Oh shuddup and let's go."

x+x

Later, when they had finished the shopping and went to Baskin Robins, they return back to Annabeth's flat. Leo's hands loaded with bags and Annabeth licking happily at her vanilla ice cream.

"Hey there's something taped on your door," Leo says.

She steps up and pulls off the sticky note: _"Sorry I disturbed your sleep. Won't do it again. -Percy"_

* * *

I shouldn't be starting a new story, oh gosh.

Ok so I'll continue it as long as I get some feedback on it, how's that?

ok so review..? please

meow.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Annabeth laid in bed, note in hand, waiting for a sign that there was life next door. Leo had teased her with his usual cheeky comments, but as always she ignored him. They'd spent the remaining hours of sunlight eating and watching movies until Leo had to go home.

Now, her headache was back but she was decided to at least thank Percy for being considerate of her sleeping habits, oh, and to apologize for disturbing another night of his adventures. She waits half an hour and still nothing, so, she decides that she'll try again tomorrow.

Of course when she wakes up, she's late for class. Annabeth quickly slips on some clean looking black jeans and a white shirt. Now, to look for her shoes...

This day was not looking bright.

+x+

"Miss Chase, nice of you to join us," says her psychology professor, just as she was walking in; forty five minutes late. Annabeth quickly takes her seat, her face red. "Now, as I was saying: The sophomore year psychology teacher and I have decided that to get you to know each other more, we'll be having two sophomore years come in a couple of days. They'll be demonstrating some new ways to introduce yourselves to each other and to possible future patients." He gives the clock a glance. "Since there's only five minutes left, I want your essays on my desk before you leave."

Annabeth's eyes widen, 'Essay? What essay? When did we even get an essay assigned?'

Someone clears their throat, Annabeth looks up. Professor Smith is looking at her from his desk, hand outstretched. "Your paper."

Annabeth can feel the rest of the class staring. "My paper, right. Well, you see Professor, I couldn't finish my paper, because my cousin... She just had a baby and I've been very busy helping her."

Professor Smith gives a small eye roll, "Alright Miss Chase, but I want that paper on my desk. Tomorrow."

With a nod, Annabeth follows the sea of students out of the classroom; just to get hit by a door. "Holy fu-"

"Oh my gosh! I so sorry! Are you ok?" Said a girl, looking ready to burst into tears.

Annabeth rubbed at her forehead but managed a tight smile. "M'fine, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked.

Even though Annabeth's head was throbbing in pain and begging for her to go home, she answered with a: "Yeah."

"Oh, ok. I'm Piper by the way. Piper McLean," Piper offered with a apologetic smile.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Oh! You're the really, really smart girl. The one who skipped all those grades, right?"

Her ears went hot, but Annabeth composed a civil smile, "Yes."

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Piper asked.

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"

Annabeth grinned, expecting this already. "How old do I look?"

"I dunno, 'bout 15, 16."

With a laugh she answered; "No, I'm 17. Close though."

Piper's eyebrows scrunched, "How many grades did you skip?"

"Er-just my last two years of high school. But I started kinder at an extremely young age."

The brunette nodded, then her eyes focused on something behind. "I have to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me. Can I have your number? Maybe we can hang out later?" Annabeth nods, and quickly mumbles her number. "Alright, well, see you around." With one last smile, Piper walked away.

Annabeth rubbed at her forehead again. She needed to go home and drink a whole bottle of pain relievers. But first, the pet shop.

x+x

"Hello, welcome to Petsmart. What can I help you with?" Said an annoyed looking teenager.

"Yeah, hi. Where are your goldfish?" Annabeth says.

The boy gives her a look, "Down the second hallway. But-um-you do know that there is cat food, right? The goldfish aren't to feed cats."

Annabeth cocked her hip, crossed her arms over her chest, and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Uh,I meant-"

"No, sweetheart, I know what you meant. How old do you think I am?"

"Erm-"

"I'm 17 hon, how old are you?"

"Eh-18," he muttered.

"Eighteen?! My god, kid. Now, go grab me, a tank, some fish flecks, and a goldfish, before I beat you."

The boy's eyes widened and quickly scurried off to one of the aisles.

Annabeth rubs at her temple, she should've really gone home but after Piper had mention something about her boyfriend, Annabeth realized how lonely she was. She hadn't had a relationship in six... Seven months.

More like a year. And the sexual tension cooped up inside her was painfully obvious.

"Uh, miss?" The boy said, breaking Annabeth's train of thought.

"What?" She snapped, headache finally snapping her nerves.

"I'm ready to ring you up," he motioned to the fish in a bag and other items on the counter. "Right," Annabeth pulled out a wad of money - wallets were useless - from her back pocket.

"That'll be $32.76," he informed her. Annabeth gave him the exact amount and proceeded to walk out. "Hey I was wondering if I could have your number?"

Annabeth gave the boy a grin and replied: "Nope."

* * *

**it's short i'm sorry.**

**I'm trying out this new thing where I write from the Google Docs app on my phone during school, but I'm afraid someone will see and be like 'What the hell are you doing Silvia!' **

**So yeah.**

**ok, well.. Review? Please. :)**

**meow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**warnigs: language...?**

* * *

When Annabeth walks into her apartment her headache has quadrupled in size and she's irritated to the max. It doesn't help that she trips and the small fish bowl brakes. A string of curses leave her mouth as she kicks aways the clothes and other messes on her living room floor. Then three spiders run out from under the mess, she yelps, grips her fish bag tight and runs to her room bumping into her desk chair in the process.

Next door, Percy is peacefully reading through his essay when he hears a loud bang from his neighbor's room, along with another string of swears.

Percy slowly rolls out of bed and approaches the paint splattered wall, "Er- hello? Are you ok in there?"

There's a bit of grunting, then: "Fine, perfectly fine."

Even though the snarky reply annoys him, Percy keeps his cool. "So, what's wrong."

"My flat's a mess, there are three huge not-paying-rent spiders in the living room, and I've got an essay due tomorrow on I don't even know what." She answers and Percy can hear the stress in her words.

"It'll be ok," he says soothingly, even though it probably won't make a difference.

"But I'm a grown twenty year old! I should be able to handle spiders!" She moaned.

Percy rolled back into bed, "If it's any consolation, I'm afraid of spiders as well."

He hears a distressful moan and a thump: "Sonofabitch."

"Now what?"

"My goldfish is dead," Annabeth is close to tears.

"Were you two close?"

"I just got him not even an hour ago. I'm such a failure! Holy hell!" Percy doesn't say anything. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you need to vent, I understand."

"Not for this-well actually for this as well- I mean for interrupting your uh, night."

"Oh. Ooohh, no worries. Nancy ended up stealing my wallet anyways. Jokes on her though- I only had three dollars on there."

Annabeth gives out a laugh, "Well then. I'm Annabeth by the way. Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson. Pleasure to wall-talk with you Miss Chase."

"Likewise Misiur Jackson. Not to be rude or anything but I've got an aching head and really need a nap, and maybe some vodka."

Percy chuckles, "Good night Annabeth."

"Night Percy."

x+x

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH geteraoffame," Annabeth shrieked as the first thing she sees as her eyes opened was one of the spiders that had caved itself in her living room. Annabeth bats at the thing, sending it flying to the floor, scrambles up,and runs into the living room.

She lunges for the house phone.

"Hmmhello?"

"Leeeooo, you've gotta come now! There are three spider's making a home in my home and they're plotting to kill me and I need help!" Annabeth was close tears and was looking around frantically from her spot on the couch.

"Good morning to you too Anniebear," Leo replies lazily.

"Leeeeeeooooo."

"I'm coming, be there in five." Annabeth hangs up and when she hears some shuffling from her bedroom she squeaks and jumps over the couch and on the countertop. Leo rolled his eyes when he walked in, Annabeth had always been pretty dramatic so he ignored her. "Where the bug?"

"Everywhere," she muttered.

"Put your shoes on, we're gonna hunt," Leo pulled her off the counter, but instead Annabeth jumped on his back. When they had Annabeth situated into her fuzzy, pink slippers, Leo grabbed a pan and Annabeth grabbed her hockey mask and a bat. "Ok, we can do this."

Oh, how wrong they were.

As Leo kicked one of Annabeth's architecture books out of the way, one of the creepy crawlies ran across the carpet and into the movies shelf. Both gave a loud scream and jumped on the couch, holding on to each other tightly.

"That bitch!" Leo wheezed. "Did you- it just-"

"I know!" Annabeth replied, eyes wide. Just then there's a knock on the door. "Come in."

"'Come in'? Annabeth he could be like a murderer or something!" Leo scolded.

"Um - if you're a murderer person stay out there." Leo rolled his eyes, as intelligent Annabeth was, she could actually be pretty innocently stupid sometimes.

The door opened,and a girl walked in.

"Um hi," she said. Her blue eyes were really captivating and Leo couldn't help but stare. "My cousin sent me down here cause he said you were having a spider... problem...?"

Nobody said anything and as the girl glanced around the room, she spotted one of the spiders and calmly walked over, and cupped it in her hand. She opened the window and casually threw it out. "Was that it?"

"No, there are like two more," Leo answered.

The girl began scavenging, "My name's Thalia by the way."

"I'm Annabeth and this is my friend, Leo." Annabeth said, looking at Thalia with gratitude.

"Oh, I know who you are," Thalia said throwing the last spider out the window. "Percy talked about you for like two days straight."

"What'd he say?" Annabeth asked jumping off the couch.

"Told me about you disturbing his amazing sex life," Thalia answered. Annabeth could feel her cheeks go red. "Well I've gotta run, nice meeting you two."

"Likewise," Leo answered.

Thalia walked out and Leo turned to a very embarrassed Annabeth, "We never talk about this again. If anybody asks there were 20 of 'em and they were poisonous."

She nodded. "Agreed."

+x+

Annabeth didn't have classes today so she spent the rest of the day cleaning up her living room, and having her goldfish's funeral.

By nine the sky was dark and she was tired, so she made her way to her room. As she laid in bed, she heard someone talk on the phone next door,

"Was she pretty?... Well at least- I would've gone if I could, ya know but spiders and I- yeah ok. Bye Thals."

Annabeth's eyes widen in realization. Percy was talking about her!

"Hey? Annabeth?" Percy asked, knocking on the wall.

"Hey," she answered a small smile plastered on her face.

"Were you asleep? Sorry if I woke you," Percy said.

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry if I woke you up this morning though."

"You actually did, but it's fine. I had to get to classes anyways."

"Oh, thanks for sending your cousin to help as well."

"Yeah, no problem."

They continued talking, about Percy's day and his evil teacher. About Annabeth's fish, and her due essay. It wasn't long before their eyelids get heavy and with a final good night they fell asleep.

* * *

**It's 6:44 am and I still haven't gotten ready for school. ugh. 27 MORE DAYS TILL HOLIDAYS! WHOOO.**

**[clears throat] Anyways!**

**I've deduced the way I'm going to finish writing my stories. I'm gonna finish this one first since it's the shortest one, then Livros Antigos, and OMG! FID! 2 will be pretty run on.**

**As of June 15 I'll be on hiatus cause I foolishly piled up on a bunch of summer projects uuuuuugghh.**

**ok,well I'm gonna go get ready.**

**tell me what you thought of this,short, chapter.**

**toodaloo!**

**meow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently you _can_ fracture your armpit bone. I did not know that, thank you Abaratian Oddity for that wonderful piece of information. I'll remember to be more careful now.**

warning: language and this wasn't edited soz

* * *

**[Percy's POV]**

Waking up was never exactly hard for Percy, staying awake was. Usually with a couple cups of coffee (4 and a 5 hour energy) he'd be ready-set for the day; but today none of that was necessary. He was up and running by six AM - by running, I mean literally running, something he hadn't done since his freshman year in high school. Percy was excited, he'd be helping the freshman year get to know each other - and well, basically get out of class.

By 8:30 he was out of the shower, dressed, and pulling on a beanie as he walks out the door. As he's locking his door, the one to his right opens:

"-Beckendorf and Silena are getting married - no, I don't know I jus- yeah I just got the invitation through the mail this morning it's really elegant." Percy smiled, he recognized that voice, he'd been talking to her for the past two weeks. Although this time it wasn't muffled by a wall. "Sure, ok. I'll see you there. Later bebs." The door closed and a blonde girl turned, faced directly at Percy. "Hello."

"Hello." This was honestly not how he imagined Annabeth. Curly blonde, sun-kissed skin, and analyzing grey eyes. "You're very, very fit." _Son of a bitch, where are you when I need you? Stupid social skills._ Percy thinks, eyes widening, hand over his mouth,

Annabeth gives out a giggle, and her cheeks redden. "Thank you, you're not too bad yourself." Percy's cheeks flush and Annabeth giggles again. "You're headed to school?"

"Yeah," he manages to say.

"C'mon then." Annabeth tugs at his satchel strap and pulls him towards the lift. "You know I envisioned you much older."

Percy laughs and hits the down button, "How old do you think I am?"

"Hm, I don't know, 23?"

"Nope, sorry." The bell dings and the lift doors open.

"Twenty-two?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Twenty-one."

"Nooo."

They walk through the lobby and out of the revolving doors (that Percy may or may not have gotten stuck in). By the time they've made it down to the car park, Annabeth's in a fit of giggles and Percy's made a fool of himself one too many times to count.

"You want a ride?" He asks leaning against the hood of his Mazda.

"You could be a serial killer," Annabeth smirks.

"I prefer the term 'multiple eternal nap influence-r,'" Percy grins.

"O-m-g," she laughs again. "My mom always said not to trust strangers."

"Well, she probably said not to talk to strangers as well but you've been talking to one for the past two weeks."

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yeah, why not?" She shrugs and opens the passenger door. Percy gets in as well, turning the ignition on.

"Don't worry, I'll be good," he jokes.

Annabeth snorts (Percy thinks it's cute), "If you try anything I'll have you on the floor so fast that you'll be seeing stars for two weeks straight."

Percy's brow crinkles thoughtfully," Well, you know, that could actually be takes to ways..."

"Percy!"

+x+

In the time that it takes them to get to school they've played two rounds of 20 Questions, where Percy's learned some very valuable information that he's quick to store in "Must Remember" part of his brain. As they're walking to class Annabeth is explaining how the spider fiasco started from two weeks ago, "They were fucking huge, I swear and hairy and-"

"Thalia said they were daddy long legs," Percy interrupts with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up. What class do you have?"

"I've gotta go to the freshmen psychs class, hep them to get to know each other and whatnot."

"That's where I'm headed," Annabeth grins.

"I'll see you there then," Percy says. "Gotta go get some stuff and meet up with my partner."

"Alright, bye." Annabeth gives him one last smile before walking away.

"Dude," Jason greets as Percy jogs into the rec room. "You're late."

"Hello to you too, and I'm not late it's 8:57!"

"Yeah, but you were supposed to be here eight minutes ago," his cousin smirks. "But no worries, you had other things to do, like walk the Human Computer to school."

"Hey," Percy warns.

"What? She's 17 years old."

"How do you know that?"

"Piper talked to her yesterday, apparently she bonked her with a door."

"Oh, anyways I told you that I'd get her to at least go on a date with me, getting to know her is step one for me to grandpa's Ferrari for the month."

Jason laughs and grabs his backpack, "C'mon then loverboy, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

**it's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes. **

**no actually don't do that. **

**ANYWAYS.**

**Hello my buttercups (no? ok) i've been gone for a while huh? since May or so.**

**Ok well I wrote this on a trip to barnes and noble a couple towns over so it's sorta short.**

**But now that you've gotten this far down I would like you to do me a favor please,**

**my friend Nikki (_Nikki Jackson _here on FF) wrote a story a couple weeks ago and she would like a couple more readers, so if you have time go check it out and review: give her some advice or _helpful_ criticism. k thnx :)**

**well i'm gonna go stand in front of the AC.**

**tootles**

**meow. **


End file.
